christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Doctor
}} "'The Doctor'" is the main character of the British television series '' . He was a renegade Time Lord from Gallifrey who traveled through time and space with various companions in his obsolete and "borrowed" Type 40 TARDIS. He was the universe's "greatest defender", having saved the cosmos thousands of times throughout his long life, becoming a great legend across the whole universe. The Doctor also happens to be an unlikely hero of the Christmas episodes that aired on the BBC every Christmas season. Actors who played the Doctor * William Hartnell - The First Doctor * David Bradley - The First Doctor * Colin Baker - The Sixth Doctor * Sylvester McCoy - The Seventh Doctor * Paul McGann - The Eighth Doctor * David Tennant - The Tenth Doctor * Matt Smith - The Eleventh Doctor * Peter Capaldi - The Twelfth Doctor Appearances Television * "The Feast of Steven" (1965) * "The Christmas Invasion" (2005) * "The Runaway Bride" (2006) * "Voyage of the Damned" (2007) * "The Next Doctor" (2008) * "The End of Time" (2009) * "A Christmas Carol" (2010) * "The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe" (2011) * "The Snowmen" (2012) * "The Time of the Doctor" (2013) * "Last Christmas" (2014) * "The Husbands of River Song" (2015) * "The Return of Doctor Mysterio" (2016) * "Twice Upon a Time" (2017) Radio Drama * "The Chimes of Midnight" (2002) * "Flip Flop" (2003) * "Find and Replace" (2010) * "Static" (2017) Gallery The Runaway Bride.jpg DW The Runaway Bride Tenth Doctor.jpg Voyage of the Damned.jpg DW Voyage of the Damned.jpeg Christmas-david-tennant-doctor-who-snow-winter-Favim.com-153446.jpg|David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor (2005-2009) seen in "The Next Doctor". Doctor Who in The End of Time.jpg DW The End of Time Tenth Doctor.jpg Doctor-who-christmas-tv-idents.jpg|The Doctor drives his T.A.R.D.I.S. sleigh with a team of Reindeer. Dwxmas2011a.gif Dwxmas2011b.gif Normal xmasspecial2010pic002.jpg A-Christmas-Carol-doctor-who.jpg DW A Christmas Carol.jpg The-doctor-the-widow-and-the-wardrobe.jpg D11s02e14 cast at christmas 02.jpg Doctor-Who-christmas (1).jpg DW The Snowmen 1.jpg DW The Snowmen 2.jpg DW The Snowmen 3.jpg DW The Snowmen 4.jpg DW The Snowmen Eleventh Doctor.jpg Onelastbow.jpg DW The Time of the Doctor Eleventh Doctor.jpg Eleventh Doctor The Time of The Doctor.jpg|Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor in "The Time of the Doctor". Last Christmas.jpg Doctor Who Last Christmas.jpg Lastchristmas2.jpg DW ChristmasChildrenInNeed.jpg The-Doctor-drives-Santas-Sleigh-Doctor-Who-Last-Christmas.bmp.jpg Doctor Who The Husbands of River Song.png DW The Husbands of River Song Twelfth Doctor.jpg Doctor Who The Return of Doctor Mysterio.jpg DW The Return of Doctor Mysterio.jpg DW The Return of Doctor Mysterio Twelfth Doctor.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time Twelfth Doctor.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time First Doctor.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 1.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 2.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 3.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 5.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 6.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 8.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 9.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 10.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 11.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 12.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 13.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 14.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 15.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 16.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 17.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 18.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 19.jpg DW Twice Upon a Time 20.jpg Category:Characters